1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable power supply; more specifically, the present invention relates to a method of programming a programmable power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers of today's power supplies for mobile devices, such as notebooks, cellular phones, and tablet computers, provide various designs to supply those mobile devices with different supply voltages. Therefore, users with multiple mobile devices are often required to carry all of those power supplies for providing power to each individual mobile device, which becomes a burden for the users who often carry those mobile devices with them. In order to reduce such burdens, power supplies manufacturers have developed a programmable power supply capable of supplying different voltages on the demand of the mobile devices. Communication between the programmable power supplies and the mobile devices to guarantee safe and stable voltage switching becomes a major concern.